User blog:Itzxlucy/Reality Check
Okay so I’ve sat quietly for a while now and I really just can’t anymore. This wikia is way out of hand, and it needs stop. Everyone needs a big reality check, because honestly it’s been absolutely ridiculous here lately and I really can’t take it anymore. Everyone is uptight, easily upset, jumping at each other’s throats, and really just mean. And over what? A freaking tv show. I think there are some big problems with the wiki that need to be fixed; one is the creddie vs seddie problem going on. Seriously guys, we aren’t separate species, and most people are acting like we are. I know slick got crap for saying this but this while “Creddie stays on their page, Seddie stays on theirs, everyone stay on their own blogs” is borderline discrimination. This isn’t 1952, there’s no reason why we shouldn’t be able to intermingle as long as we aren’t being rude, I think it’s plain stupid how we all can’t get along because we don’t like the same ships. We’re all iCarly fans, we’re all people with feelings, we all have a lot in common, and the fact that we like opposite ships shouldn’t cause us to want to kill each other. Another problem, seddiers stop trying to attack the Creddiers for everything they say about Creddie, they don’t like seddie, you shouldn’t expect them to say wonderful things about seddie, because they DON’T SHIP THEM! This is their wikia too and they should feel safe, and apart of the community. I’m not going to say stay off their page, but stay off if you’re gonna be obnoxious. Also Creddiers, don’t let us steal your page! You’re becoming the victims, because you’re letting yourself be… don’t! As ms prez said the seddiers would NEVER let this happen to them. Problem number three, who the heck cares how many freaking comments there are? Most of the comments are not even relevant. When I joined this wiki a year ago there was less than 10,000 comments on the seddie page. What does it matter if we have 88 thousand freaking comments? It doesn’t, it’s a stupid thing to care about, and frankly I think it’s too much. Most of them have no significance whatsoever. It’s spam. This wikia is not a fun place to be on anymore, it’s uptight, tense, crazy, and annoying. Everyone needs to calm the heck down, and realize you’re stressing over a childrens tv show, put down your pitch forks and eat some oreos or something. Tense isn’t my jam, fun is. The only way this place can be fun is if we unite, and stop trying to separate each other. This is 2011, the time of discrimination is over. We’re all human, we all like iCarly, we all love Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer. The only difference is we prefer a ship to the other, and honestly the most important part of the show is the FRIENDSHIP, not who gets together in the end. So please everyone calm. the. heck. down. Category:Blog posts